


Aphrodisia

by Reinkakou



Category: Regular Show
Genre: And its high levels of nastae, Ignore this, It's just me being gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinkakou/pseuds/Reinkakou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether it's love or lust, when you reach that peak of pleasure that any one person can experience, you just don't care. Compilation of smutty oneshots. Varying pairings based off of reader's input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah, I don't really want to hear about how birds do not have the form of genitalia used in this chapter. (Let's also pretend said genitalia is somewhat humanoid.) I'm completely aware of that, but let's just take the next couple of minutes you spend reading this, and pretend that they possess them. (AND also to think about what a horrible person you are FOR reading this c: ) Rated M if you didn't catch that for any reason.  
> Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to J.G. Quintel, I'm just borrowing them to do dirty things.  
> Oh, and ignore the summary.  
> No, really.  
> Stop. Was originally FFN.  
> Multiple pairings? Yes.  
> Reader's input? Too lazy.

PAIRING: MORDECAI X RIGBY

The small raccoon slowly awoke, his consciousness giving way to the bitter chill that occupied the room. Without opening his eyes, he shifted around a bit, trying to readjust his blanket; a futile effort. Regardless to how much he managed to cover himself with the considerably small patch of cloth, he wasn't able to conserve his heat from below. This being because rather than sleeping on an actual bed, the mammal was forced to sleep on a trampoline. It hadn't been his choice, but there wasn't much of an option when it came to playing 'punchies' with Mordecai. Speaking of the blue jay, Rigby turned to look at his friend, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his legitimate bed, facing the opposite direction. The raccoon laid there silently for a few minutes before eventually rolling onto the cold wooden floor, and quietly tip-toeing over to his companion. He nimbly made his way over the unconscious bird, making himself comfortable between the avian and the wall. He proceeded to drape the blanket across his small body, the warmth immediately setting in. He began to smile, then turning to Mordecai, whose face was solemn and void of emotion. Rigby scooted closer, until he was able to wrap his arms around the blue jay, nuzzling into the silky feathers on his chest. The raccoon lay there silently, listening to his friend's slow breaths, feeling the bird's subtle heartbeat. He closed his eyes, inhaling the avian's musky aroma while beginning to slip out of consciousness.

"Dude," Mordecai began, breaking the silence and causing the mammal's eyes to shoot wide open. "What are you doing?" The two remained still, and quiet as the awkwardness of the situation only increased.

"It's really cold..." Rigby explained blankly. The duo still remained in their positions, Rigby's arms still enveloping the avian whose eyes remained shut.

"So, you got in bed with me?"

"Don't give me that! You're the one with the actual bed!" The raccoon whined, removing himself from his friend and turning to face the wall.

"Calm down, you're fine where you are." The bird mumbled, grabbing his friend and pulling him into his chest. Rigby could only lay there at a loss for words as a concealed blush ran rampant across his face.

"D- Dude!" He gasped as his feathered friend lightly squeezed at his sides, causing him to unwillingly moan. Mordecai only let out a soft giggle as he continued causing other male to flail about in pleasure. He began to run his fingers through the soft fur, trailing down the mammal's body while also noting what spots got the most of a reaction. After a bit of teasing, he slowly made his way down to the part of Rigby that was clearly enjoying this most.

He wrapped his hand around the half-hardened member, gently squeezing, thus getting imminent approval from his friend. "Nnnnng..." Was the only thing that the raccoon could emit, becoming lightheaded as the ecstasy took over his body.

"You like that?" Mordecai whispered into the mammal's ear, a nod being his response. He gently pumped it a bit, mostly just playing around with it as it lengthened in his palm. Rigby shifted, turning to face the blue jay so that he could exchange a kiss with the bird. It started off as a series of small pecks, eventually evolving into a war for dominance. Not too shockingly, Mordecai won easily, and began to explore Rigby's mouth, rubbing his tongue up against his friend's. The raccoon clenched the avian's feathers; his throbbing dick pressed up against bird's naval. Mordecai took a moment to look at his companion, and into his hungry eyes that were fixed on his own.

"I love you, Mordecai..." Rigby said, nuzzling into the crook of his friends neck.

"Love you too, bro." Mordecai responded with a smile, hugging the other male. The mammal climbed up onto the avian, positioning himself in front of his friend's ever-growing manhood, taking both of their cocks in his hands, and stroking them together. The blue jay's prick proudly stood taller than the raccoon's. It was fairly thick, making it impossible for Rigby to wrap his small hands around the two of them. The friction from each pump felt phenomenal, the two of them letting out moans of enjoyment as the smaller of the two increased his pace. Droplets of precum began to release from the heads of the pair's rods, thus slicking Rigby's hands, and making the strokes swifter.

"M- Mordecai..." He let out through heavy pants for breath, "I thin- I think I'm almost there."

"Go for it," The bird said, chuckling from how quickly his friend had reached his peak. The raccoon continued to grind hard into his friend, all of the pleasure eventually building up until he couldn't hold it any longer. The mammal's toes curled, as he tensed up, and released his seed all over himself, as well as the blue jay. He let out a sigh of relief as a wave of fatigue washed over him, looking tiredly at Mordecai.

"You didn't..." Rigby stated, sounding disappointed.

"Haha, it's fine." The avian said with a chuckle, causing the smaller of the two to fume slightly.

"I can fix it..." He mumbled to himself, firmly taking the still hard dick into his hand, and beginning to lather it with his saliva. His mouth was immediately greeted with the heavy, buttery taste of his own semen. He sucked on the blue jay's cock, savoring the flavor as he ran his tongue down the shaft. The avian let out a deep moan of pleasure as Rigby began to draw circles with his tongue around the tip of his tool.

He grabbed the back of his friend's head, and gently pressed it down further onto his cock, lustily craving more, causing the raccoon to gag slightly. The mammal pulled back, removing his friend from his mouth to catch his breath. He then grabbed Mordecai's member once again, licking the end with the tip of his tongue, sliding it around the rim of the foreskin, swiping his tongue over the slit that was gushing warm, salty precum. He could tell that Mordecai was close to climax by the extremely exasperated look on his face, his eyes glazed over from bliss. He took a deep breath, then took the full length of the avian's dick into his mouth, and bobbing his head up and down while his tongue ran down the underside.

Mordecai gasped in shock, cringing under the immense amount ecstasy and bucking his hips; he thrusted at the smaller male, then releasing thick jets of cum inside of him. Rigby pulled away, surprised from his friend's sudden orgasm, the taste of the few shots that did make it into his mouth lingering. The blue jay continued to emit streams of cum onto both his friend and himself before his climax died down, and his dick gave a few last twitches before returning to its flaccid state. With fuzzy vision, he turned his head to give a weak smile at Rigby, who was currently lapping his tongue at the areas of fur that were now matted down with semen. Sticky and warm was much better than being cold.


End file.
